the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
'Approval:' 7/27/14 6 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Nindō''- ''Aurum Est Potestas. Jasper lives for treasure, he dreams of a day where he will live with a mountain of gold. To some extent Jasper realizes that if he died, gold would be useless to him. On another hand if he never went for gold, his life wouldn't be worth living. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin l: Eye of Kagura ''' '''Genin ll:Kyūjutsu Specialist Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 1 Eye of Kagura # Eye of Kagura: Sight-''' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain '''Kyūjutsu Specialist # Kyūjutsu Specialist: Sniper Shot - The use infuses the arrow with chakra launching it at high speeds. The users various chakra releases can also be infused in the shot. CP Medical Ninjutsu # Medical Ninjutsu: Arrow of life '''- The user creates an arrow of pure medical chakra. The arrow must be broken to heal oneself, thrown, or shot out of his bow to hit and heal one of his allies upon contact. The arrow allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from the broken or hit on contact arrow, into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. CP for later '''Passives/Stats/Other # Stat Feat: +6 ''' # '''Stat Feat: +6 # Stat Feat: +6 = Basic Jutsu Ninjutsu: CP each * Transformation * Clone Technique * Body Flicker Technique * Body Replacement Technique (or Substitution) * Rope Escape Technique * Basic Sealing Technique * Tree Climbing Practice * Water Surface Walking Practice Taijutsu: * Basic use of tools and weapons * Basic skill in throwing * General Fighting Techniques (Punches, kicks, strikes, blocks, etc.) * 1000 Years of Death Equipment *(4) Bow and Arrows- Quiver on back, Arrows in quiver, bow with quiver *(3) Tantō- On the back of his waist, under quiver and shield * (4) Retractable Shield- On his left arm * Signal Flares * Glowsticks * Binoculars * Earpiece Radios (Ear Mics) * Rope/Grappling Kit * Camping gear * Scroll with proof of chunin rank identification Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 13,000 * Ryo left: 13,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0/8 until next feat' *'Reset is on Sunday' * Qp earned this week is 0/12 S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 4 ' Caravan Ambush- 7/13/2014 4 QP Winged Tar Monster-7/14/2014 4 QP Malestorm- 7/20/2014 2 QP Chunin Trials -7/24/2014 4 QP- Gained scroll with proof of chunin identification 'C-Rank: 2 ' Investigating a Lead 7/19/2014 2/4 QP Huge Glowy Spider-7/23/2014 4 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 4 Konoha Library- 7/25/2014- 1 QP Cezera Uchiha, Blood "Witch" - 7/23/2014 1 QP Konoha Genin- 7/14/2014 1 QP Introduction to Jasper Master of Treasure-7/14/2014 1 QP''' ' 'History and Story' '''Background:' Jasper was born in the land of iron as the youngest of a family of 15. Jasper had a different mother than all his siblings. She taught him how to be a ninja like her in before she disappeared one day. In a family of gigantic gladiators, Jasper was small in comparison. At a young age he learned what the family motto 'Aurum Est Potestas' truly meant. Gold was the only thing that mattered. '''His family must of realized this and thats why they disowned him. He was neglected because he couldn't get gold. Thus he must get gold and they would treat him better. Everyone would treat him better. He needed more gold. Gladiators brought in a lot of gold. But Treasure hunters brought in even more gold! After this realization going to the ninja world in search of treasure was an easy decision. Jasper picked up archery from a boy who was resting at a village he passed through and realizing that no ninja would accept him on a treasure hunting mission without some useful trait, he trained it to oblivion to truly learn the way of the archer. Also while he was in the village he learned that just because his family and him could all read chakra signatures doesn't mean everyone can. Afterwards Jasper set out once again to become a treasure hunter. '''Genin Arc: Jasper makes his way into the land of the ninja and immediately set out on his path to become rich. Though the first few missions where a bit bumpy, being a treasure hunter extraordinaire, he got the hang of it quickly. Jasper met many ninjas on the way including his ninja team Shikyo, Darrak, himself and renshi Raiden. In his rare free time Jasper visited the konoha library to read more about this interesting world of theirs. Jasper eventually read about a hospital where they taught about Medical Ninjutsu and decided that after he became chunin he would visit there to learn. Jasper only wanted to become chunin rank because some missions required that or higher, annoyed that he was missing out on these very fruitful, in gold, missions he applied to become one right away. After years a few days of waiting he was taken on a very interesting trials but emerged victorious with the other genins, now chunins. Now he heads off toward this mysterious hospital to learn a new skill, not knowing the trouble it will soon bring him. Category:Character